Blade Wolf
'Blade Wolf '''is a quadrupedal robot with a learning neuro-AI and a prototype verbal interface. Blueprints for LQ-84i were downloaded into Raiden either before or during a mission that resulted in severe injury. Maverick later recovered the cluster file and rebuilt him after Armstrong was defeated by raiden wolf was rebuilt and went to live with sunny but told raiden to call if he needed him. History LQ-84i was built as a prototype to a next-generation weapon meant to replace both human combatants and cyborgs. When being built the researchers thought it was necessary for LQ-84i to make intelligent decisions on how to act and be able to community. They outfitted him with a learning program, gave an extensive set of conversation pieces and was given with various texts/eBooks for literacy. The researchers doubled as instructors. LQ-84i was massively successful in becoming intelligent but despite this there was a lack of brutality. LQ-84i did not "act" like a weapon, a piece of equipment or even a machine. After extensive combat testing, all of which scored C or lower, the project was cancelled. LQ-84i himself ended up deactivated, hence why he was a "one-of-a-kind" prototype. Early Activity with Desperado Some time later, Desperado somehow managed to locate LQ-84i, and reactivate him. Its assumed to be Sundowner's doing. Sometime afterwards, he was ordered to attack the Brazilian swordsman Samuel Rodrigues in the Denver sewers. He eventually gained the opportunity to attack Sam while utilizing stealth camouflage. When he was discovered Sam then told him to make his own decisions. He considered Sam's advice, but then attacked him again fearing that if he didn't, if he disobeyed his orders then his memory would be wiped. He was eventually defeated by Sam, who then told him that the reason why he lost was because of their different motives for fighting: While LQ-84i had been forced to fight, Sam fought from his own free will, although Sam nonetheless told him that he still did well before he went offline. Despite his failure in defeating Sam, he still retained his memory. In addition, he also fought alongside Sam, now a Desperado affiliate, in three missions, with the AI gaining respect to Sam. As a result Sam was the one person he looked up to and seemed to humanly care for. He later had taken part in the Abkhazia Coup and was subsequently deployed by Desperado. Eventually he killed Khamsin and was forced to face Raiden. After fighting Radien he was subdued and destroyed. Raiden eventually gave him to Doktor to fix. After Being Rebuilt Eventually Doktor repaired him, made adjustments and disabled his AI wipe/remote piloting program in order to make sure that Desperado doesn't punish him for his failture. This led to him to feel indebted towards Raiden and Maverick since they essentially saved him. He now goes by the name of Blade Wolf and begins to accompany Raiden on a few missions to serve as reconaissance. Some members, in the beginning, were still wary of Blade Wolf and were hesitant of him going with Raiden on missions due to his former allegiance. Personality and Traits Blade Wolf's AI is sentient and modeled after the human brain this makes him capable of human emotions and behaviors, such as curiosity, sarcasm, fondness, affinity and learning capacity; one of his main attitudes is that of sarcasm. He was forced into a sort of slavery by Desperado, their programming forced him to follow orders or lose his memory; he followed orders only out of self preservation. As result, Blade Wolf also yearned for his own freedom and fought Sam and Raiden reluctantly after they both, in their separate encounters, encouraged him to think and decide for himself. Blade Wolf often questioned the need to fight, especially if it meant killing. As shown by his sentiment to Raiden how he "lacks brutality." It is possible that this is a chosen trait by Blade Wolf, rather than a simple programming defect, as he is shown to posses compassion and concern for others, despite what he had said. He even visibly showed concern when Raiden fell into the "Jack the Ripper" state. He also stated he did not like fightning Sam or Raiden. After being freed by Raiden and Maverick, Blade Wolf maintained this mentality by assisting Raiden with reconnaissance rather than as a combatant. This was largely the reason why the testing for Blade Wolf ended in failure and resulted in his initial shutdown, as he lacked the brutality of humanity in spite of his AI being comparable to that of a human. Weapons and Equipment With Desperado While working with Desperado as LQ-84i, he was equipped with about 6 High Frequency knives, a chainsaw on his back, sharp claws and a tail that could be used as a manipulator arm. The knives were spring loaded so they could be flung at a high rate and due to being High Frequency they could cut through metallic surfaces. The chainsaw was very similar, it was powerful enough to cut through stone is a single swing or even cut into an opponent's heart to seriously wound/kill them; it was a close combat offensive weapon. His claws were sharp and able to grip/pin enemies down. And finally the tail could be used to hold the chainsaw if it wasn't on his back. He was apparently also able to hold a rail gun. His equipment was a simple set of stealth camo. After Repairment After he was repaired by Maverick Blade Wolf was pretty much outfitted the same way except now instead of the chainsaw he simply had knives attached to the underside of his legs. Lastly Blade Wolf was outfitted with an augmented reality mode mask. When not activated, the mask's two halves bore a superficial resemblance to wolf ears; in addition, Blade Wolf can also play back audio files that he was present for. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops (trading card) *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' Main Article For more information please visit the Metal Gear Wiki page: Blade Wolf Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Rising Characters Category:Metal Gear Rising Category:Metal Gear Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Living characters Category:Robots